Loud Summer Quiet Winter Chibisodes
by seraphimnight
Summary: This is a collection of chibisodes for the story me and eden36 are writing together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (sera): so, first chapter of Lsqw chibisodes.**

 **I'm currently on vacation and am unable to upload from my computer. So for those that also follow GR, I will not be updating until this weekend. Sorry about that.**

 **Without further adieu**

 **Summer Got It From Ozpin**

 **Rose-Branwen**

Summer was looking at her scroll with the caller ID Dad.

Raven walked into the living room only to see Summer looking at her scroll and panicking, "Hey honey are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What are you looking at," Raven moved behind Summer.

"I'm trying to call my dad," Summer kept on looking at the scroll as Raven made an 'oh' sound "Yeah I know."

"Are you trying to tell him about Ruby," Raven looked at Summer and then grabbed the scroll, and then pressed the call then gave it back to Summer.

Summer grabbed the scroll, "WHAT THE HELL, RAVE-"

"Hi, Sweetie, how are you,"

"Um, doing fine there's just something I need to tell you. It's an itty bitty thing really," ' _Something you might not like,_ ' Summer started to panic.

Ozpin grew curious and concerned, "What is it?"

"I'mpregnantwithRaven'schild," Summer rushed through.

"Sorry I didn't catch that what."

"I am pregnant with Raven's child."

Ozpin immediately started to move through the office, "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Wait what," Summer said dumbfounded.

"Don't worry sweetie I am going to be there with you for the entire thing," Ozpin then hung up.

Raven walked back in a smile on her face so, "So how did it go?"

"Um, we are going to have company," Summer gave Raven a blank look.

Raven responded with a quizzical look, "good or bad company?"

"We'll know in nine minutes."

 **Nine and a half minutes later**

Raven and Summer were sitting in the living room waiting for the company only to hear the doorbell ring

Summer started to get up only to have Raven stopped her, "No no no, I'll do it, you stay here and relax." Raven opened the door only to see Ozpin holding a briefcase, "Um hi, Ozpin?"c

"Hello Raven, How are you?"

"Hello, I'm guessing your the company Summer was talking about?"

"Yes, Sorry for the short notice but I plan on staying, by Summer side throughout her pregnancy," Ozpin stated.

"Oz you don't need to do this, I've gone through it, I think I could help Summer deal with it," Raven stated the last part matter-of-factly.

"True but it's very different dealing with someone else."

Raven glared at him while Summer rapidly looked between them, unsure of who to support.

"I will be there for my child."

Raven and Summer both looked at the man incredulously.

"How dare you, dad! I called you to let you know about being pregnant with the child of the love of my life and you have the gall to insult her. Get out."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"OUT!"

Raven stood there flabbergasted at her wife's display. Ozpin shut his mouth and walked out the door. After the door closed, Raven turned to her wife who was still fuming, "now I know you get it."

"Get what?" Summer looked back at Raven.

"Overprotectiveness and the astounding ability to speak without thinking."

Summer face scrunched up "HEY!"

 _ **A.N Eden what this is kind of for fun shit we didn't know where to place in the story so this is shenanigans wooo also this was finished the 3rd of July 2018 blame Seraphim for going on vacation**_


	2. Things May Have Gotten Out of Hand

**(sera): Heya, here's the new chapter for the chibisodes.**

 **Just to remind you guys, these chibisodes are going to be scenes that may or may not be canon in LSQW.**

 **They will also not be chronological, we are posting the chibisodes we decide to write in the order we write them.**

 **Now for the chapter!**

Things may have gotten out of hand

It was a lovely day at Beacon Academy. The birds were singing, the sun shining, explosions and screams of frustration permeating the air. Overlooking said beautiful day where a stressed out Ozpin and 3 'innocent girls'.

"Okay, soo _maybe,_ things just got a _liiiiiitttle_ out of hand," Ruby defended herself.

" _A little_ is the understatement of the century, you 3 somehow managed to drop enough glue and feathers to nearly break one of the barriers, you also set off a chain dust explosion that nearly killed Peach, all because you were bored?"

'Don't forget the explosion in the cafeteria,' Neo added nonchalantly.

"What there wasn't any explosion in the cafeteria-" Ozpin looked one with curiosity only to hear a giant explosion with giant cookies launching everywhere.

' _That_ explosion in the cafeteria,' Neo held up her sign and shrugged.

During this whole debacle, Amber is doubled over laughing so hard she's crying. "If I knew it was gonna be this much fun, I wouldn't have fought coming here!" she finally got out.

"Awww, we love you toooo," Ruby cooed at her newest 'sibling'.

"GIRLS! This is no time for your games is there anything else I need to know about."

"Eh, purple hair dye in Goodwitch's shampoo bottle," Amber said to the horror of the other three.

"Amberrrr."

'Please tell me you didn't.'

A blood curdling scream came from the direction of the teachers' dormitory.

"Girls, we will discuss your pranks in further detail later. But for the sake of your continued existence. HIDE!"

 **A few minutes later**

"'WE CAN'T HIDE FROM HER,'" Ruby and Neo started to panic.

"Wait hide from wh-"

"HELLLLPP, SHE JUST RAIDED MY ARMORY AND SHE'S GOING FOR BLOOOOD!" Peach screamed followed by terrified barks from Shin who teleported away leaving only small puffs of flame.

"Well then, if you don't mind we will be heading to Vale and running for our lives."

'When we die, I leave everything to Shin.'

"Except our weapons! Those are to be buried with us!"

'Right.'

"Where are they!" Glynda scream reverberated through the building.

"Gotta go!"

'BYE!'

 **(sera): and cut! This chapter is a bit short, but it was fun to write! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	3. The Birth of a Rose

_(Sera): hey guys, sorry this is late, but things just went more towards other things. Also quick note for those who read Guilty Rose, I will be late. I'm sorry. But hey I should have some stuff coming soon._

 _Also, no note from my brother Eden._

 **Hospital**

Raven was in utter shock as she looked at the sleeping Summer. ' _To hear her say that many curse words was an experience_ ,' Raven kept thinking a red hint raising to her cheeks. Summer herself was sleeping soundly dreaming of her future daughter a large smile splattered across her face.

Raven gently shook her head as she looked down at infant Ruby. The infant faunus just snored lightly as her left ear kept twitching. Raven couldn't help but grin at the adorable bundle. "I'm going to be sharpening my sword a lot when you're older, aren't I?" Raven whispered to her daughter.

A sigh left Raven's lips as she leaned back and just enjoyed having a family.

Raven had to cringe at that thought, she had a family with Taiyang, or at least one better than the tribe. Then again, that wasn't saying much. She felt content with Tai, but now she could say without hesitation that she was _happy_. Summer made her happy, and now Ruby made her happy too.

This was her life now, and she'd be damned if anyone touched it.

 **Down the hall from the Branwen-Rose room**

"This is a terrible idea," Taiyang said to Ozpin, while holding a two year old Yang.

"Only if you want it to be Taiyang, my daughter, nor her wife hold any ill will towards you, and I'm sure Yang would love to see her new little sister," Ozpin shot back to his former student. Though Ozpin actually doubted the last part of the statement. The little blonde had proven to have very conflicted feelings about the new addition to her family. Though he attributed that to her confusion about why her mother and father didn't live together like her friends' parents did. Ozpin was always impressed by how smart Yang was.

Tai seemed to accept Ozpin's words, "If you say so, but I'd like for you to go in first, make sure everything is alright."

"Tai, I'm sure everything is alright," Ozpin sighed.

"I meant about them having visitors," Tai shot back sourly. Was he really sounding that nervous?

"Oh, that is a valid concern. Wait here, and I'll wave you over if it's okay," Ozpin chuckled.

 **Branwen-Rose Room**

Raven's bird instincts had slowly kicked into high gear at first it was getting a more comfortable position for her and Ruby then it was getting a safe space in case she where to move and it went on and on. Raven was now in her bird form on top of the mountain of blankets in the form of a nest looking down as baby Ruby slept soundly awaiting for the moment either her wife woke up or the baby did.

Ozpin had walked into the room with little effort noticing the peaceful and warm aura around the room his eyes fell on his daughter. Summer had still been sleeping clearly still tired from the birth. He slowly scanned the room only to notice that all of the chairs in the room had been huddled in the corner with what seemed an unnecessary amount of blankets in between them in the shape of a weird nest.

Wasting no time, Ozpin took a picture. He would have his blackmail material ready for future use. Stowing his scroll away, he cleared his throat and woke the two huntresses. "Well. I see you two are going to be fine parents," he said as soon as the pair became fully sentient.

"Hey, dad, come to see the new addition?" Summer grinned proudly while Raven was coming to grips with what she had done.

"Yes, and I brought Tai and Yang, they wanted to see the bundle of joy too," Ozpin said cautiously.

Raven, finally done cursing herself, transformed back to human and glared at her father in law. "I know you took a picture Ozpin, but remember you can't tell people it was me," Raven growled before straightening her clothes.

Summer giggled at her wife's antics and pride before looking back at her father, "Bring them in! I can't wait for them to meet her."

Ozpin smiled at his daughter for a moment. She was so like her mother.

"One moment then," Ozpin said before walking back to the door and sticking his head into the hallway. He found Tai still fidgeting nervously.

"Tai, they're waiting for you," Ozpin said just loud enough for him to hear.

Tai didn't relax completely when he heard that, but he looked as if some of the weight had been taken off his shoulders. "Come on sweetie, it's time to meet your new little sister," Tai said as he ushered Yang to the room.

When they entered they found the sweet scene of Raven and Summer doting on their new daughter, but had vastly different thoughts.

Tai smiled and felt happy that Raven found the family she needed.

Yang just glared at the little creature that stole her mother from her.


End file.
